


do not do it again

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mallory is an ass, they can never have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>q gets an email from mallory.</p><p>based off of this image: http://i.imgur.com/sya0S5O.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	do not do it again

The first thing Q does is check his emails as soon as he gets into the office. Tea steamed in the cheap travel cup as he shrugged off his jacket and logged into the system. Most of the emails were stuff about buggy security systems and locked out from the building. Q then frowned when he looked at the email he received from Mallory.

_You have damaged government property, do not do it again or your pay will be docked for damages. - M_

Q blinked as he tried to think of what the hell that meant. Was it the car that he outfitted Alec? It was pretty nice car and he had to take it for a test drive and Q got into a fender bender [not his fault]. Q leaned back in his seat as his fingers ached for a cigarette. He twitched and scolded himself for even thinking of having one; he had been good, two months smoke free but the need still lingered. His thumb spun the ring on his ring finger as he continued to think. He actually _did_ make an exploding pen for 009 but James, of course, stole it and almost killed the Malaysian Prime Minister, but specifics. 

“What the hell is Mallory on about?” Q wondered aloud and crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to think of what the hell his boss meant. It wasn’t the car, wasn’t the exploding pen…was it the computer virus that practically stopped the United States’ government security and almost leaked their secrets on Reddit that he gave to 003 on accident?  _ACCIDENT,_ his mind screamed at him because he gave 003 the wrong thumb drive for her mission. That was a nice and awkward conversation with the President of the United States. Not to mention the nice “your quartermaster is now banned from entering the United States until further notice” thing. Ah well, Q never wanted to go to the states anyway.

“Q?” his comm squawked. “James Bond is here to see you.”

Q rubbed his temples before he pushed the button to talk. “Let him in.”

James opened the door and Q could feel the smile radiate off of the older man. Q wasn’t really in the mood to talk with James about this incident as all the possibilities wracked his brain to the point of almost imploding. James stood in front of his desk and Q finally had the courage to look up. Q blinked before he frowned, the sudden realization hitting him.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Q snapped as he stood angrily up from his desk. James continued to smile at him and Q noticed the rather large hickey [rather, hickies because damn he gave James a lot] that he had given James the night before from an intense love making session [which should be repeated tonight, Q’s mind demanded]. Q glared at the older man before he finally let out a laugh while James smiled wider. “Mallory is an arsehole!”


End file.
